A liquid crystal display panel is mainly composed of an array substrate, an opposite substrate and liquid crystal molecules provided between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal display panel is provided with a plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix therein, each of the pixel units is composed of three sub-pixel units with color filters of different colors, and generally, the color filters for the three sub-pixel units are R, G and B filters. Specifically, the array substrate is provided with gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes thereon. The opposite substrate is provided with a black matrix, color resins (generally, including R, G and B resins) and a common electrode. When the gate line is applied with a scan signal of high level, the TFTs connected with the gate line are turned on, a gray scale signal carried by the data line is applied to the pixel electrodes via the TFTs, thus an electric field is generated between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode to control the liquid crystal molecules to deflect, thereby the liquid crystal molecules modulate the transmitted backlight so that the transmitted backlight may be incident onto the color resins on the opposite substrate in different intensities, the color resins may exhibit light of needed colors due to their different transmittances for light in different spectral bands.
Currently, in order to obtain a wide color gamut and a colorful display of excellent image quality, a common means is to thicken the color resins of the liquid crystal display panel, however, the thickened color resin may cause the light transmission ratios of the sub-pixel units to decrease, which will affect the display brightness of the liquid crystal display panel. While the display brightness of the liquid crystal display panel may be guaranteed by increasing the brightness of the backlight source of the liquid crystal display panel, the backlight source with high brightness may increase the power consumption of the entire liquid crystal module. In addition, the light transmission ratios of the sub-pixel units may be guaranteed by increasing the aperture ratios of the sub-pixel units, however, due to the limitation of the process accuracy of aligning and assembling the cell for the liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to ensure that the black matrix has a width larger than the light-leaking area of the sub-pixel unit and the process accuracy, which is adverse to improving the aperture ratios of the sub-pixel units. Moreover, with the development of the liquid crystal display device of high resolution, the aperture ratio of the sub-pixel unit is further decreased.
Hence, how to increase the display brightness of the liquid crystal display panel with low power consumption has become a problem to be solved.